This invention relates to tap dancing shoe taps and more particularly to a tap dancing shoe tap utilizing a raised substantially hemispherical protrusion as a pivot point to increase the tapping effect. Conventional tap dancing shoe taps have two members, i.e. a first and a second, pivotally mounted to each other via a pivot pin. In the conventional taps the two members produce a tapping sound as a result of slightly different curvatures of their respective cooperating surfaces. There is a minimal clearance between the two assembled members, thereby limiting their relative motion to each other, which ultimately inhibits their tapping effect. By increasing the distance between the two members of the tap in the tap assembly of the invention, while still maintaining a pivot point therebetween, the efficiency of the tap assembly is improved, and the tapping sound of the tap assembly is improved.
The improved construction also increases the useful life of the tap assembly. The creation of a raised generally hemispherical protrusion about the mounting hole of the first member will achieve this result.